Freedom planet AU: Suppressed Luminous
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: The events of the game freedom planet but with different roles. Lilac a high rank member of the Red Scarves and Spade who left with hi friend Carol to get away from the trechest was of the red scarves. How much will change from a simple difference.
1. Prologue

Shuigang was under attack by an alien invader. wasn't long their king will murder, the prince was about to attack when some out side cause a large explosion. this was his chance to get out and find a way to revenge his father will how out number her was here.

Not long they found the source of the explosion a lone mercenary who was messing around some other shady people. the other near her saw Brevon's foot solider and left her alone. She was garbed before she was able to react and brought to brevon. his original tool had gotten away and now he need some one else.

while waiting for his solider back he looked at what information he could get, learn about some mercenary and one of the best at their job a dragon happened to be the one the solider had just brought in. "I've heard a lot about you sash lilac." Addressing her to make sure he got her attention.

"What do you want from me?" She was ready to attack if giving the choice. Brevon then commanded his troops to untie her and left the room so they could talk and make her more likely to listen to him. From what he learn she claimed she did what she did for justice and believe what she does it right.

"I actually need your help, believe it or not... You say that you do have a sense of 'justice', Am I correct?" Making sure she saw him as some who need her help. "Yes, You could say that... Someone has to the dirty work of taking down people for wrong doing, you know what I mean?" She answer now loosening and seeming more willing to listen.

"Well, i will need sense of justice at this time. The king of Shuigang was assassinated recently." literally not long ago moving the now dead body out of sight to not frighten the mercenary. The girl seeming to be faking her care but since it was a ruler who was killed she should be concerned with who would have done that. "What? By Who, Exactly?" she asked.

"He was murdered by this 'alien' named Torque. He is armed, dangerous, and has managed to evade capture for some time. He must be captured, and with your help, we can apprehend him." lilac looked a but surprised at what he said. "So why is he here on Avalice in the first place?"

"He's after a powerful item that can make him much more stronger than he is now." Knowing that the item he need would be a bit hard to get with out making other aware of his presence. "He's after the Kingdom Stone?!" She right away knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid so... We have to make sure the Stone doesn't fall into his hands... And that is precisely why I brought you here. I want you to capture Torque, bring him and the Kingdom Stone back to me, and I'll let him answer for his crime. I'll have my loyal servant, Serpentine, Assist you in capturing this tyrant." with his lies sinking in and the mercenary believing every bit of the ruse.

"Alright then, I accept your request. Torque must be stopped, no matter what." Lilac knew this a bad but she also hesitant to all this mostly cause of the whole alien thing and all. With that she left the room to learn from this serpentine to know where to start and add in what she know about the planet to assist.


	2. Chapter 1

Three Days later...

A green wildcat and a panda were on their way home though dragon valley when a small ship flew by crashing. the panda started to head for the crash, "Where are you going?" The wildcat asked to her friend.

"I can't just leave them we must make sure there okay!" The panda turned to her as he answered. "Can't you be little mister Heropants some other time?" the panda sighed at his friend "No way!"

as he emerald dashed away leaving his friend to do as they pleased."Fine, I'll go by myself. Yipee...woohoo..."

With that he was racing though dragon valley attacking robots with his cards and coming across a snake robot but it wasn't long till it was destroyed and wall jump out of there to head off to were the crash was.

"How many Chasers are left? Tell me!" the snake commanded the...Shellduck.."you didn't say please." He retorts. "Don't play games with me, duckling tell me!" he yelled. "Fine, be that way." with they he hide in his shell.

"TSSSHAH! where's that blasted snake mount?!" as he said that bit of his robotic snake come falling near him."I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" With that he starts to shoot him and sending him up in the air.

"I can do this all day!" with that the shellduck fell back to the ground, along with a panda falling in between them, "What is this hideous creature?" Serpentine said as he saw him.

"Stay back!" he said to the shellduck."Oohh, no! The duck man comes with me!" He said aiming his gun at the panda. "I'm not going to let you eat him!" Assuming the snake was trying to eat him. he put his gun down more confused by what he said then anything else, "what?" then he grab the shellduck ad emerald dash witch serpentine didn't see coming then shooting a missile at them.

he heads over to where the missile land looking around to see if they were alive, no sign of anything assume destroyed them. "Tchyaa hahahahaha! Too easy!" and with that the snake dashed off.

The panda and shellduck came out from hiding behind the rock. "That was a close one." the shellduck said walking up the the panda, "thank you mister...?" "Spade." he gave him a name since he would have been grasping at straw if not.

"Mister Spade." with that the wildcat came in on her motorcycle. "Are you okay!? I saw a huge explosion back there!" "you've been fallowing me the whole time, huh?" spade said to her. "Duh?" she retorted to him.

"I take it you know this guy?" the shelluck said to spade."Girl." she corrected. "this girl?" Spade walked over to get next to Carol, "She like my tail. Always right behind me." The wildcat walks over to the shellduck, "Carol the whildcat, at your service! AaaandthisisSpade."

"Well I'm torque. I'm a, uh, Shell-duck." "shellduck?" Spade reacted since it wasn't a think he heard of. "It's more of a nickname. I'm not exactly from around here."

With that they head to spade's Treehouse.


	3. Chapter 2

As they go to the tree house spade turned to torque, "So what brings you here? the skies haven't been safe for days." "Someone is about to steal the kingdom Stone, and I have to stop them." SPade looked skeptical, "The kingdom Stone? That's impossible."

"Yeah, only i could steal it!" Carol said in confidence. "Pff, you wish." spade knowing that wasn't true. "It's already happening. Mayor Zao is sending troops in disguise to the ancient temple. I have to warn them!" Torque said.

"Carol and I are pretty fast. We could run over there for you." "Seriously?" He a bit concerned if they could. "yep I've got a motorcycle and spade not as fast but can still go very fast with his emerald dash." Spade just nodded at carol.

"Well... It's worth a shot! Hurry over there, before it's too late!" "what about you? carol asked. "I'll catch up with you as soon as i find all my stuff." "alright, let's go carol!" with that carol and spade headed for where the kingdom stone was held.

"General Gong!" Spade called out to the familiar panda. He turned to the two, "You two again?" Not too happy to see them. "Nice too see you too." Carol just as unhappy and being sarcastic.

Spade attempts to talk to him, "We have to talk to you. the kingdom stone is in danger." obviously not listening to what that warn him about. "Don't be ridiculous! Nothing gets past MY nose!" Carol now a bit annyoied, "Will you just listen for a minute!?"

"just leave before i make you" Gong obvously not bothering to listen. see as they weren't goning to get any where with him hey just left.

"Well, they sound like he know what he's doing". why don't we just charge up and go hume? Whaddya say?" Carol already to jsut had back home. "hmm... I feel like they're hidding something from use..." spade unsure what to do now.

with that a large veical could be heard coming passing them and getting past gong, "It's an ambush!" Gong yelled. Now spade and carol went over to atemped to chase them down.

heading into Relic maze and using the switch to pass thought the traps and puzzle of the place soon coming to an under ground cave full of crystal they where almost to the kingdom stone in hope they were not too late.

Making there they see a familiar dragon, "Lilac, what she doing here?" Spade yelled at her, "hey!" both geting closing to her.

"What do you think you're doing!? that's the kingdom stone!" Lilac seeming to not care, "So, I need to move it away, you should be grate full I'm getting revenge on your father. Not that traitors like you would care.

Carol now mad, "I'd rather be called a traitor than a murderer." Spade sighed not looking at her, " you know the scarves left us no choice." Lilac not frustrated that he wouldn't look at her as he talked, "And you left me not choice!"

Spade send cares at her and Lilac just deflected them with a cyclone. "Should have know..." Carol ready to attack. "Wanna fight? Come and get it!" "I would love to play with you and the run away prince but, Zao not the kind of person to keep waiting, maybe next time."

Spade still quiet made, "You're out of your mind, Your never going to get away with this!" " Oh, I'm shaking!" with that spade and carol tried to rush her but the energy from the stone pushed them back and she and the stone where pulled out of the cave.

"She'll never make it out." Carol, said watch the dragon escape. "But we will!" Spade said heading from the exit as the group started shaping and a giant mantis creature blocking the way.


	4. Chapter 3

The monster was taken out as the place started falling apart more so spade and carol hurried out. Spade made out but didn't see carol "Carol!" He calling trying to find his friend. He called again, "I'm over here."

Spade ran over to where he heard here, "you made it out!" Spade was happy to see she was safe. "your ear, did you get hurt?" "It's just a scratch, I'm fine." "Well, we better find torque and get home to patch it." they head off...

"Well this stinks. How are we gonna get more money?" Carol asked. "We'll figure something out. What I want to know is why Lilac is working for mayor Zao?" SPade asked thinking out loud.

"Butt loads of cash?" Carol suggested. "Well, Zao might know something about Father's assassination...but that still doesn't explain what he needs the stone for." Spade looks at the sky. "I have a bad feeling about all this..."

Carol turn around looking at something, "what?" Spade now concerned. "Someone's fallowing us..." Carol answered. "What do you mean..." Carol ran over not long pounce one their fallowing causing them run and hide.

"hey, are you OK?" Spade said to the hidden figure." "some with a shield saved me, must have been her." "Sorry about pouncing on ya!" with no answer carol was concerned and a bit confused. "It's OK, we don't bite..." Spade now sitting on the ground.

"hello..." The girl still scared but coming out a bit." "I'm spade, why are you out here." "I'm milla" Spade happy to get a name, "This is my friend Carol." Now the pup being shy again giving a timid hello. "So, thanks for saving me back there... but what are you doing out here all on your own.

"I was playing over here, and then those people came. they're not very nice." She explain while moving around as she explained. "I'll say." Carol adding in. Spade now thinking, "How about you come with use to our hideout..."

"Really!?" calling it a hideout made it seem all the more interesting. "yeah, only we know where it is." Milla now very excited, "That sounds fun!"

 **(the event at the palace are unchanged jsut with out neera so they will be skipped)**

at the tree house spade talking to torque outside, "you sure you don't want to join us?" "Thanks, bit, I have a lot of work to do. I'm gonna try and fix my gadgets."

Torque awnsed. "Alright, just shout if you need anything..." "Right. what are you gonna be up to?" He asked him. "We should have plenty to do with the new girl around now." Not long after that in the tree house. Carol groans, "I'm booorrred..."

Spade thought for a second, "anyone up for a movie?" "Sure!" Milla said excited. "Mh, why not." Carol willing to do anything to have something to do. "What kind of movie do you like milla." Spade now sitting up." Milla stood up, "I like being surprised!"

she said. "I know a good one then." With that spade got a movie and they all said down to watch, a bit of the way into the movie "hey Spade?" Carol asked. Spade turned to her to see what she was going to say, "How come Torque doesn't wanna hang out with us?"

Spade looked back the the movie, "he said he head some work to do..." "ehh, he's probably jst scared of getting cooties." With that milla and carol laughed while spade just rolled his eyes at them.

Later at night, Spade was just laying in bed thinking about what lilac had said, why would someone like her care about what happened to his father and what did that have to do with the kingdom stone. so many question unanswered.

With that Carol ran into the room in a hurry, "Spade! Spade!" Carol was very ecstatic about something. Spade not really wanting to get out of bed, "..."

"Torque's a, I mean I went down there and he said I mean his-" carol was practically ramble at this point. Spade started to sit up a bit, "Calm down. what is it..." "Torque turned into an alien or something!" Spade not very convinced, "what?" Carol still jumping, "Just come with me! Come on!"

Spade grounds trying to go back to sleep, "you probably had a bad dream." Carol was now moving his bed forcing him out. "Fine whatever, I'll see whatever you talking about..." with that they both headed out of the tree house and into torque's tent.

Spade wasn't sure what he was looking at and had only one reaction, "Torque?!" Soon he fell, "It's not what it looks like!" Carol getting in his face now, "What are you!? give us answered buddy!"

Torque backing away, "Okay okay, I'll tell you! But you have to promise to keep it to yourselves." Spade walked over, " We promise..." Carol loosen, "right..." Torque looked at them both, "take a seat." Spade and carol sat down and wait to see what he had to say.

"I'm from another world. Actually, I'm part of an alliance bwtween many different worlds. we're called chasers." "So an alien..." SPade said bluntly. "Pretty much, yeah." Carol still being herself and whispered, "Space cooties."

Spade just rolled his eyes at carol. "You don't believe me." "I mean you don't excally look like and creature from avalice..." "r-right..." Torque kind taken back by spade bluntness of it all.

Carol stood up, "so why do a bunch of aliens care about our planet?" Torque awnser her question, "The man that wants your Kingdom Stone isn't from around here either. he calls himself Lord Brevon."

"Lord?" Torque continued, "Well, he didn't get the name selling cookies. He's dangerous with a capital D .Brevon i the most powerful enemy we've ever faced. Hundred of world destroyed, thousands of heroes killed or corrupted, enormous of weapon energy stolen... and the just the tip of the to our scans, the kingdom stone has enough energy to double the size of his army. If he gets is...He'll be unstoppable. I'll try and convince your leaders of his existence, but if i can't get them to help me... If Brevon get his hands on it... then I'll have no choice. I'll destroy it."

both spade and carol now standing, "destroy it?" "you can't do that!" Torque now determined, "I'll only destroy it if I ave no other choice. I swore to my Captain on his dying breath that I would not let Brevon get to that stone!"

"I can't let you destroy it, know what, you wont need to think about that cause I'll help get it back." "no one going to stop me." Carol sudden confidence,

"If He's going for it, then I am too! If we can beat up a giant Preying mantis thing together, then who knows what else we can do?" with that a crash sound was heard from behind, little milla was listen onto their conversation. "Ummm... I wanna come too!"

"Carol might need you to save her again..." Carol not happy of being poked fun at. "Hey..." Milla walked over to the rest. "So the three of you are really gonna help me stop him?" "Say no more! Team Spade's got your back."

Spade turning to her more confused on the name. "We'll talk about the name later, 'kay?" Torque not looking very happy about this all, "I'd be lying if i said i was comfortable with this, But... I Honestly could use the help. You know this world better than i do."

"soooo it's official, right?" Torque still not the most happy with this all "Moreorless. Welcome aboard" with they cheered, "Just remember something really important... don't talk about out mission unless i say so. We do not want the whole world thinking we're crazy."

Spade nodded to him. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Spade turn to the other two, "Best we get some rest, tomorrow is will be a big day..." they head out and torque called to spade, and turned to him and he thanked him. he just smiled and headed to his room.

In Shuigang palace...

Syntax appeared before the towering tyrant, "GOOD EVENING, SIR. AS INTRUSCTED THE MERCANARY HAS MOVED THE STONE TO AN EASER LOCATION TO RETRIVE." He looked to the robot, "where?"

Syntax show an image of the map, "TO THIS DENSELY POPULATED REGION TO THE EAST, SHE HAS SAID 'THE THE FOOL OF A RULER WOULD HAVE NO WAY TO DEFEND AGAINST OUR ATTACK.'"

Brevon headed over to where the mercenary was waiting, "Don't worry shuigang is unaware of the prince's absence and all i need is to forge a letter to his army to set up some air ships to you. you sure this will lure this murder out?" She asked him, "of corse I know he'll come, he wont resist and Take with you one of member of this palace, she must have been attack by the Torque so she jumpy but will be able help."


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning...

The phone in the house stated to ring and spade hurried over to pick it up, "hello?" "Hello. Uh... This is General Gong." responded from the other side. Not long after getting the call from gong he got ready and head to get carol up.

"Time to get going..." Carol refused to get up, "Five more minutes..." As carol tried to avoid getting up. Milla popped out surprising her make her fall out of the bed, "Good morning carol!" Spade just chuckled at them.

All three heading out to where torque was, "I was wondering when you'd be awake." He said to them when they got there. "That be Carol's fault, she would sleep half a day if left alone..." With that Carol stretching "Totally worth it!"

Spade turned to Torque, "So i got a call from the large Panda guy I mentioned before. He's going to help." "When he coming?" Torque asked. "Well, we have to go met him... North from here..." "Perfect. I fixed my radar last night, so we can use it to find the meeting point."

Spade nodded, "Alright, you two ready?" He turned to milla and carol. "Aye aye, Captain!" Carol cheered. "To adventure!" Milla said cheerfully.

Torque then put on this designs, as they head to the where the radar said, "According to the radar, we seem to be at the right location..." Torque looking at his device.

"Umm... I think it's a little off." Carol not sure it was working properly. "This way!" With that milla jumped up and used her ear? to fly up to a near by cliff. Fallowing her that found General Gong, "She's got a good nose." Torque commented. "Indeed..." Spade added.

General gong knelled down being respectful to them, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am General Gong of Shang Tu." "It's a Honor, General..." Spade bow as well to show him respect. Both standing back up and Gong started to explain, "The Royal Magister has a proposal we'd like you to help us get the stone back.

It's in the greedy little hands of Mayor Zao, In our neighbor city Shang mu." With carol soon asking, "Why do you need our help? Don't you have soldier and spies and stuff?"

Gong soon explaining, "We wanna try and resolve this thing peacefully if we can, so we're sending a neutral party to negotiate. Given the, uh current state of affairs in Shuigang, they're out of the picture."

With this information in hand torque asked, "So you need us to fly to Shang Mu and convice Zao to give the stone back." "Precisely." Gong answered. "Might as well try." Spade said willing to try.

Torque then walking over to the plane behind gong, "Right! I assume we'll be taking one of these planes..." "Uh huh. you do know how to fly it?" Gong asks.

"Of course i do!" Torque not sounding the most confident. "Good. When you get there, Head straight for the city hall." With that Gong left them to start heading off.

They all got into the plane ready to head off. "your not afraid of heights are you?" Spade said turning to Milla. "I'll be OK!" She replied. Not long torque to the plane going, almost hitting a few things on the way off just getting off the ground relatively well.

It was the middle of the Night by the time they made it. landing down they all got soon being spotted by a familiar dragon, "Why must you make things so difficult all the time." She looked ready to fight, "How you know we where coming."

Lilac chuckled, "You seemed quiet set on getting the stone back...Who the green weird do." Lilac seeming to be more focused oh him then the rest. "That not important." Carol growled at her. "I get he the one i was told about, You better stay out of the way or things will get worse for you Duckling."

Spade "What are you-" Spade half way though his sentence when energy came from a ship above and once he looked back at Lilac was gone, "Let's go!" Spade started charging after her and the strange ship.


	6. Chapter 5

Lilac Knew something and Spade was determined find out what she was talking about. Traveling though the monster infested Shang Mu. "Hold it right there you stupid Fuzzball." Called a voice behind Spade. "What was that!" Spade turned to see who it was, it was the Snake guy from before, Serpentine. "You Think you can just walk into this conflict, don't you. Well i have news for you... this isn't your fight!" He yelled. "You brought this to our home world, so now it is!?" He growled at the snake.

"So the duck man couldn't keep his mouth shut... Well i hope he realizes he just cost you your life!" He retorted to spade's comment. "I'd like to see you try Snake man!" Spade emerald dashing into the air avoiding Serpentine's dash forward. Throwing some cards at him as he reacted with Burning the cards with his flamethrower. Spade got behind him landing a solid hit and he fire a large amount of shots into the air as spade quickly avoid most but did near the end get hit hard.

this on for a while till Serpentine was very angry, "I've had enough of those card tricks!" As he got into his ship, charging right at him and he dashed away. spade ducked into the path that was too small for the Ship breaking it in half while he got stuck in the rubble. "serves you right lizard boy." Spade chuckled at the snakes brash decision.

Spade then headed into the large shopping mall as not far behind serpentine was still fallowing. Lively and also fill with monsters, it was easily to get though with his flexible mobility. Once getting out he heard a lot of destruction behind him looking to see Serpentine in a new robot chasing after him. With the help of Carol, Milla and Torque he was easily Defected.

Spade brushing off his attire, "Now that what i call some team work." Now very confident. "Not so fast commander!" and here comes Serpentine again, "if you looking for the stone, you might want to look up." everyone glace up to see Shuigang battle ships ans serpentine dashing into the nearby one passing them. "enjoy your victory!" he tautened as spade tried to grab on but it was moving to fast to get onto.

Spade now very mad, "we got to go after them." Carol added. "Those Airships will ghost up from a mile away. remember what happened to me in the valley. Spade got up, "there has to be some way. what about the Major?" as he said that a large truck pasted them, holding the person he was just asking about.

"it's gone, my one chance at re0election is gone!" then he noticed what he had just pasted gesturing to his guard to back up."you, over there!" he called. of corse everyone bowing, beside carol as she was a bit confused. "He royalty, bow now." Spade corrected her. "oh!" Carol now bowing. Zao satisfied, "very good, rise." they all stood up.

"were you the one who dispose of this wretched mechanical beast?" He asked. "you we are!" Carol enthusiastically answered. "Gloris!" He said throwing confetti **5+ Glory** "As a token of my appreciation, I offer each of you free reign over Zao's shopping paradise... uh, with this coupon... for five percent off selected brands." **5% off** everyone look unamused.

"Aw what the heck, why don't i just invite you all over for diner? my treat!" trying to keep them from being upset. "you mean? a royal feast!" Milla excitedly asked, "I am pretty hungry." Carol added. "what about the stone?" Torque said getting everyone focused on the problem. "That scoundrel prince took if from me! I wont even be able to chase him till my ships are prepared!" Zao obviously angry, with spade just as, he never think Dail do sucha thing. He cleared his thought, "We be honored to be your guest..." Trying to not get mad at that comment."Fallow me then, i'll drown your sarrows in chow mein!"

"That was easier than i though!" Lilac admiring the stone while flew in the air. "Can we just hurry up!" The panda who was very upset at what they had just done. "Oh would you shut up about it, soon we'll be back and you can roll in pity later, stupid priestess!" She knocked her on the head as she been nagging her the whole time she was on here.


	7. Chapter 6

"Don't worry about taking turns! I'm sure you all must be hungry, have at it!" Zao happily said as few machines passed out food to everyone. They where all excited at seeing what they be having, "Sushi!" all three said. they all started eating as fast as they could.

"I love sushi!" Milla happily said, "Me too." Carol said agreeing with Milla comment. Spade stopped "Wait, you both agreed on something, is it the end of the world?" He jokingly commented.

"So, what the giant head on the wall over there?" Torque asked. "That's the pride of my collection! an Ancient statue modeled after the dragon of the before times." Zao answered. "What special about them compare to Dragon today?" Asking as he has seen from there one enemies, that dragon were still around.

"What special? ha, did you come from a different planet or something." Obviously making sound like it was common knowledge. Zao started to explain, "Long ago, a magnificent creatures soared across avlice in a ball of fire. when it landed our ancestor were so captivated by it's power and beauty that they built three kingdoms in it's honor."

"Shang Mu, Shang Tu, and Shuigang?" Torque guested."Bingo! and when the cites where built, the dragon transformed into the legendary kingdom stone we know and love today. The stone that was heartlessly taken from me today!"

"You took it first." Carol said with food still in her mouth. Spade just rolled his eyes at carol antics. "Speaking of, why did you take it anyways?" Spade asked. "Shang Mu was on the brink of an energy crisis, with the stone we could have fixed it over night." Zao was now upset at this failure.

"Well that went well..." Carol commented. "I don't think this 'energy crisis' of yours was an accident. I think it was deliberate and i think i know who is responsible." Torque said after hearing this all.

 **aboard the ships,**  
"Just let me do it already..." Lilac growled as she was trying to send a message to Brevon. "Shut it, I'm the one in charge here!" He snatched it away from her as he actives the transmitter. it beeped notified that the message was now being broadcasted to him.

he was about to said something went lilac pushed him to the side, "He got the kingdom stone, don't need to think me." her cockiness was showing.

"Just upload the scans and get back here immediately." was heard from the transmitter. "Of course my lord." Serpentine pushed lilac out of the way and he bowed to the device. lilac and serpentine kept arguing after the device turned off. While the scared priestess Neera was trying to hide away from this. she was terrified off what they want the stone for.

 **Back at Zao's place**  
"An alliance with Shang Tu? What a lovely idea 'oh hey magister! sorry for ambushing your solders and desecrating your temple! let's go frolicking in the woods with out makeup and pretty dresses!'" **+5 Sarcasm** Zao said obviously not buying at all that it would ever work.

"We can speak as for you, we are a Neutral party." Spade suggested. "If he wont listen to the greatest ruler in all of avlice then why would he listen to a bunch of kids?" Zao still unconvinced. "Can we try? Pretty please!" Milla using her puppy eyes to get him to listen.

"If you did do this, you would be a hero to all the people. the guy who united all three kingdoms against a common enemy." spade pointing out. "Me, a war hero?" Zao now considering it. "now that you mention it, i could use a few extra hands..." Zao now imaging it happening. "so you help us then?" Torque asked.

"ah, what the heck, worth a shot! To the air ship!" Zao finally agreeing to the idea zao head for where the air ship was, everyone else fallowing behind him. Soon they get the ship up and ready, everyone looking at the place thing.

"We get to ride in that, OhMyGush yes." Carol was super excited now. "But of course, it's equip with everything you'll need for your trip, including luxurious living quarters." With that all four got on the large air ship.

"Good luck, my friends!" Zao called to them as they were about to set off. "Thank you!" Milla happy called back. and then the ship flew off away from shang mu.

 **abit later...**  
"who would have thought, there could be worlds like ours out there..." Spade think out loud. "We should go on a space adventure! that be so cool!" Carol said as the idea came to her. "It would be a very cool think to do." Spade giving a small smile.

"I remember said something like that before..." Torque added. "Did something change?" Spade asked. "Not really no, just wasn't prepared for the sacrifices I'd have to take... just gotta keep moving forward with the mission i guess. no point in thinking about a past you can;t change." Obviously torque had something he rather not talk about. Spade knew it be best not to ask, "true..." "How's the other girl doing?" Torque changing the subject. "not sure currently, carol you want to go see?" Spade said turning to carol. "Sure." Carol then headed over to where milla was. "Best i should rest up, never know what gonna happen..." "I'm fine, you go on ahead." Torque replied.

Spade listen in on what the girls were talking about, sounded like Milla has a few things not so well in her life, but she still such a happy girl. Everyone made their way to bed, they rested well till they were all shocked away by an explosion.

"whats going on?" Carol was already up, "We got to disable those ships or we're toast!' Torque said as he came into the room. With that everyone head out to try and stop their own ship from being shot out of the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

There was 3 ships attack them, they decided to go after first ship they saw. Beside a large enemy at the end it was all fairy easy. it did have a lot of mechanical things on it but they were easy to break.

With that spade jumped back into the small plane torque had to head to the next of fire based enemy and fire spewing devices. make his way to the end he was stop bed a dragon boost. "You just had to make this more difficult did you?" She said as she landed in front of him, "You fool, your working for the guy who murdered my father!" Spade said angered but also trying to get his point across.

"The fact that you believe his lies, shows how weak you are. looks like i have to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Lilac almost just as angry at him. "Your the one talking!" Spade. With that spade emerald dashed at Lilac throwing his cards when he got close enough.

Lilac back off when she saw the cards and then quickly dragon boosted at him. this went on for a bit just trading attacks, finally spade was able send her flying off the ship. He looked over the edge expecting to she a helicopter or something pick her up, but as he saw was her fall to the ground, unsure if she even had a safe landing.

"She would died land from this height..." Spade had doubts she Survive the fall. he shook his head as he headed down to get into the place to stop the last ship.

It was filled with a lot of odd enemies most of witch looks like nothing found on the planet. quickly making his way though the ship to another fight another large device. climbing two large poles, spade quickly destroyed it.

Making there way back to the ship they spotted a guest. she looked to be a some you see from Shuigang palace, "Cease your attack or I'll have to take you all out!" Her voice was very shaky but still stern to a sense. "Like id do that!" Spade replied.

"You have chose a poor choice, let's hope what ever god you believe in has mercy on your soul." She said as she starts attack with her Frozen arts. Sending waves of Ice at them along with attempting to knock them off their own ship.

Spade was able to take her down finally, leading to her to jump off the ship in a helicopter take her back to one of the other ships. They all were about to relax as they heard the ship start to fall apart falling down to the group, landing in the river.


End file.
